


Never Have I Ever

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in the days of Legacy, Randy wants to get to know his two new students of the game.  So he provides the alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

One (much longer than intended thanks to Cody’s inability to listen to the GPS’s instructions) trip to the nearby liquor store later, Ted, Cody, John and Randy found themselves in John’s hotel room after Raw.

Legacy had just been narrowed down to Ted and Cody, and now Randy was determined to get to know his two new protégés a little better. And what better way to get to know someone than loading said someone (in this case someones) up with alcohol?

“Have you ever played Never Have I Ever?” Randy asked, pulling the bottle of Maker’s Mark (which John insisted upon, as he said it goes down way smoother than Jack, so Randy caved).

“Yeah, when I was in, like, seventh grade,” Cody answered.

“Well, it’s a lot more fun when you have alcohol,” Randy said. “Shit,” he grumbled, realizing they didn’t actually have any shot glasses to drink from. “Hold on,” he then told everyone in the room as he made his way to the bathroom. He emerged just seconds later and tossed everyone a little plastic cup all wrapped up.

“We’re drinking from _these_ ,” Ted asked, seeing Randy ripping off the plastic wrapping of his own cup.

“Unless you have a better idea.”

Ted shrugged and followed suit, opening up his own cup. “No, I guess not,” he replied. John and Cody did the same.

With everyone’s cups now opened, Randy poured some of the amber liquid into each cup, then took a seat on one of the beds. “Well?” he asked, and soon the other three guys in the room sat down, as well.

“So, how are we doing this?” Cody asked.

“I guess… John can start since he’s the oldest, then we’ll go around in a circle,” Randy said. “You know the rules, right? If you’ve done something then you gotta drink. We’ve got another full bottle. Take it away John.”

“Ok…” He scratched his head trying to think of something that he’d never done before in his life. “Never have I ever… smoked pot.”

It was no surprise to anyone when Randy took his drink. However, when _Cody_ took a drink, the three looked at him wide eyed. “What? I was in high school the last time… not like there were a whole lot of times… after a play, or whatever, a few of the other drama kids and I would go hang out and… anyway, next question?”

“Ted, it’s on you,” Randy said, as Ted was the one sitting to John’s left.

“Me? Ok, umm… Never have I ever… been spear fishing.”

You could hear a pin drop over the sound of crickets chirping. “Lame, DiBiase. Lame,” Randy said as no one took a drink. “Cody?”

“Never have I ever… been arrested,” he said.

“Fuck you,” Ted muttered before he took his drink. It wasn’t like he got arrested _intentionally_ or anything like that.

“My turn?” Randy paused to think a bit before saying, “Never have I ever fucked a woman weighing over three hundred pounds.” He looked directly at John as he said it, too.

John took his drink then said, “I am not ashamed of that, you know.”

“I’m not one to judge,” Randy said with a smirk. “Ok, you’re up again.”

“Umm, let’s see. Never have I ever drunk so much I pissed myself.”

“No, you just piss on potted plants and on people’s shoes,” Randy muttered right before he took his drink.

Ted was hoping no one would notice him drinking. But knew that’d never happen.

“You, too, huh?” Randy asked once he had his drink resting on his thigh again.

“It was only the one time… I remember it all happening, too. One second I was doing a shot, the next thing I was pissing my pants,” Ted told him, shaking his head side to side, a blush crawling up his face. “I didn’t drink for a while after that little incident.”

“Yeah, I took a page from John’s book and started pissing in people’s shoes,” Randy said, laughing as Ted grimaced and look at his own shoes. “Ok, you’re up. And think of something good this time.” He then used Ted’s thinking time to refill everyone’s flimsy plastic cups.

“Fine. Never have I ever been on an African safari,” he said.

Again, crickets. “You’re such a fuckin’ lameass, DiBiase. We’re skipping your turn next time. Go, Cody.”

“Never have I ever… been walked in on while having sex,” he said, trying to make up for his friend’s less than exciting responses to the game.

John and Randy drank at that one. “He walked in on me twice,” John said, jerking his head towards Randy, who nodded. “And then I think at least two of my brothers caught me jerking off. One of them also walked in on me and one of my high school girl friends,” he said.

“Do you not close the door, or something?” Ted asked, this time blushing _for_ John.

John just shrugged. “Door was closed, just not locked, we don’t knock a whole lot in my house,” he answered. “And how about you, Randal?”

“He was the one that walked in on me,” Randy told them, as now it was his turn to jerk his head towards John. “Just once, though,” he added. “But lemme tell ya, the sight of John’s bare ass bobbing up and down while he fucked… whoever that chick was… will be forever ingrained in my mind.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Moving on. Never have I ever had sex in an airplane.”

The other three men in the room had drinks at that one. “Looks like you’re the odd man out on that one, Orton,” John said. “How the fuck has _Ted_ had sex on a plane, but you haven’t?”

“I don’t really fly with Sam a whole lot, ya know,” he replied.

“And, what? You never flew on a plane before you met her?” John asked. “Since when were you ever above a one off with someone whose name you never learned?”

“Well… I like having sex while still on solid ground, thank you very much.” He then looked to Ted and Cody and asked, “Who the hell were you two with?”

They just looked at one another and shrugged a little. Randy frowned and his brow furrowed a bit.

“Quit being jealous of us. The look doesn’t suit you,” John said. “My turn now, right? Never have I ever had sex with more than three people in a day.”

“Three?!” Ted exclaimed.

“You’re talking _more_ than three. Like, four and up, right?” Randy asked.

“Right,” John said, and Ted was still sputtering.

“Ok, yeah, three was it for me,” Randy told them.

“ _Three_?!” Ted repeated.

“Yes, three,” John said. “Back when we were young and crazy and all that…”

“That’s gross,” Cody muttered.

“Your turn, Cody,” Randy then said.

“Hey! It’s my turn!” Ted protested.

“I said we were skipping you,” Randy told him.

“I’ll come up with something better, ok? Just give me a minute.”

“Ok, but it better be good,” Randy told him. Even though no statement had been made, he took a good size drink.

“All right, never have I ever… been in a threeway?”

“We just discussed us fucking three people in a day. Do you think we spread them out to fuck at eight hour intervals?” John asked, taking a drink.

Randy took his own drink and then shook his head side to side. “Is that really the best you can come up with? We’re definitely skipping you next time. Cody, go,” Randy told him.

“Wait, let me try another one. Never have I ever been skinny dipping,” Ted said.

Yet again, Randy shook his head _and_ he rolled his yes. Then he took a drink. As did John and Cody. “Go, Cody. Think of something more creative than this one,” he said, pointing to Ted.

“Ok. Let’s see, something I’ve never done before… Hmm, never have I ever fucked a woman before,” he said, words beginning to slur.

“Wait… _what_ ,” Randy asked.

“I said never have I ever fucked a woman before. Now drink up.” He watched as Ted, John and Randy all took their drinks.

“So, wait, you’ve _never_ had sex with a girl before?” Randy then asked.

“That’d be correct,” Cody answered.

“But you… you’ve had sex on a plane,” Randy said.

“Yeah. I have. With a guy,” Cody replied, his voice highly sarcastic.

“So you’re gay?” John asked.

Cody rolled his eyes at him. “No, I just happen to like having another guy’s dick up my ass. Yes, of course I’m gay.”

“Well, shit,” Randy said. “I never knew that.”

“Obviously,” Cody replied with a snort.

“What, you stunned silent over there, Teddy?” Randy asked of the blonde. He was oddly quiet, so he hoped he wasn’t too pissed off to discover that his best friend and tag partner was busy sucking cock and getting ass fucked.

“Huh? Oh, no, uh, he told me before,” Ted then told the rest of them.

“Really? How come you never told me?” Randy asked.

Cody shrugged. “I was tag champs with him before, ya know, so I let him know pretty early on. Guess I just figured you wouldn’t really care one way or the other if I told you,” he reasoned.

“True enough. Ok, my turn,” Randy declared. “Never have I ever had sex with a guy.”

Cody took a drink, smirking as he did so, looking to Ted out of the corner of his eye. Ted was staring down into the amber liquid filling the cup, swirling it around a bit. The action wasn’t missed by John or Randy. “You thinking about something there, Teddy?” John asked.

“Oh, um… Well…” he really didn’t know what to say about that. “I…” then he sucked it up and took the tiniest of drinks.

“No shit!” Randy exclaimed. “You’re gay, too?!” Cody’s news didn’t come as _that_ much of a surprise if they were honest, but _Ted_? Yeah, that was definitely a surprise.

“I don’t know if I’d say that I’m _gay_ ,” Ted replied. “I just… I had sex with a guy before.”

“Jeez, Randy, look at Teddy here. Fucking guys, fucking in airplanes. Where the hell have you been, man? You’re behind the times,” John told him.

“Apparently,” he muttered. He took a drink simply because he felt like it at that point. “You’ve really fucked a guy before?”

“Yes, ok. I have.” He looked quickly to Cody, then finished off the rest of the drink in his cup. “I’m surprised you haven’t.”

“Well, I’ve thought about it before, I guess… what it’d be like. But I never have,” Randy confessed.

“Hold on a minute, you’ve thought about it before?” John asked.

“What? Hasn’t every guy?” Randy questioned in return.

“Maybe a little,” John agreed after a moment of thought. “But Teddy here has. Of all people… I never woulda thought…”

“Yeah, well… can we just move along?” Ted asked. “It’s John’s turn, right?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Randy said. “Who was it?”

Ted’s eyes grew wide. “Who was what?”

“The first President of the United States. Dumbass, the guy you fucked. Who was it?”

Without even thinking about it, Ted’s eyes flicked to Cody again, and Cody looked to him, but when their eyes met, it was then his turn to down the rest of his drink. And pour himself some more.

“No,” Randy said with a grin, now looking between the two younger men sitting on the bed opposite him and John.

“No what?” Ted asked.

“You two!”

Cody finished off his refilled cup, and Ted poured himself some, which he, too, finished off. “Yeah,” Ted answered, running his hand through his hair, mussing it up. He couldn’t say that he was expecting _that_ little piece of information to make itself known during the night.

“How long have you two been…?” John then asked.

“Uhh… Well… it was before Ted went off to film that little movie of his.” Cody answered.

“ _Before_ then? So… so you two… how long exactly?”

“The first time may have possibly been right after Night of Champions?” Cody said, saying it more like a question than actual fact.

“Are you _serious_? Wait a minute,” Randy then said, pouring some drink into his cup, “the airplane?”

Both Ted and Cody nodded at the same time, matching blushes on their faces. They’d managed to keep it a secret for a while, at least.

“So does this mean you’re still…?” Randy asked.

Cody nodded and Ted quirked a sorry little half smile. “Yeah… yeah we are,” Cody answered, now resting his hand on Ted’s leg, thumb rubbing small circles through the denim of his jeans. “Soooo… Randy… you said you’d thought about fucking a guy before, and you made us tell you about… about us; I think it’s your turn.”

“What’s there to tell?”

“Who is it?” Cody asked, now scooting himself closer to Ted since he was definitely getting closer and closer to drunk and, quite frankly, he felt since it was already out there, he really had no reason to hide.

“Who’s who?”

“Oh, you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about. Who’s the guy you’d bend over for?”

“No one, really,” Randy said.

“No one? You don’t think about going gay for a no one, Randy,” Cody told him, looking to Ted. Then Ted nodded, looking to Randy since he had to agree with Cody on that one.

“You wouldn’t know him,” Randy then amended, making sure that he looked anywhere in the room _but_ at John.

“So? Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna know this guy’s name,” Cody continued to pester, his body now leaning against Ted’s. “And maybe if you won’t tell us, John will tell us who _he’d_ bend over for.”

“Me? C’mon, do you really think this is necessary?” John asked.

“You guys just said you’ve been in threeways or fourways or orgies or… Ya know what, I don’t even wanna know… but then you won’t even tell us who’d you take it up the ass from? Who’s the lame one now, you two?” Cody prodded.

“It’s kinda nice, actually… being able to talk about it now that it’s out there,” Ted then chimed in, his arm wrapped around Cody’s shoulders as the younger man practically melted into his body.

“I don’t think you’d find it all that interesting,” John said.

Cody quirked a brow. “I doubt that. Why don’t you just say their first names at the same time on the count of three?” Cody suggested.

“Fine,” Randy grumbled, finishing off his cup, having to pour himself a new one.

“I guess,” John agreed, holding his cup out so Randy could pour him a new one, but he never actually _looked_ at Randy since… well, it must be the alcohol getting to him, or something.

“Perfect! Ok, on three. Ready? One, two, three!” Cody counted down.

But neither of them answered.

“What the fuck was that you two?” Cody asked. “C’mon, you’re grown men here, I think you guys can talk about your man crushes. So, out with it! Let’s try this again. Ready?” He waited for both of them to nod this time before he began his count. “One, two, three!” he tried again.

This time they both muttered names, but it came out so softly, Cody was sure he didn’t hear right. He thought he heard Randy say the name John and John say the name Randy. But that probably wasn’t right…

“You’re gonna have to speak up,” Cody told them both. “Did you hear them, Teddy?” he asked, and Ted shook his head. He thought he misheard, as well. “This is the last time, so for fuck’s sake, just man up and speak up. One, two, three!” Cody said for a third time, hoping what they said was true, that the third time really was the charm.

But this time there was no mistaking the names that either man said. Randy clearly said the name John, whereas John clearly said the name Randy.

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Cody muttered as he looked between the two oldest men in the room. “You two wanted to fuck each other?”

“I never said I _wanted_ him to fuck me!” Randy instantly protested.

“Yeah, you just asked who we would _hypothetically_ bend over for!” John reminded him.

“So you’re saying that you wouldn’t bend over for him, even though you now know he’d happily fuck you through the mattress?” Cody asked.

“Well I didn’t say that I wouldn’t,” Randy muttered. Yeah, the alcohol was definitely beginning to get to him. He would _never_ say anything like that while completely sober.

“Can we just get back to the game now?” John asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

“After a revelation like that one? I don’t think so!” Cody said. “How much more alcohol would it take for you to actually fuck him?” he asked of John.

“ _What_?!”

“Or would you do it now? Or… would you even do it sober?” Cody asked.

“I wouldn’t _actually_ do it,” John told them.

“But you’ll think about doing it?”

John shrugged. “It’s not like I think about it that often…”

“But the thought’s crossed your mind more than once?” Cody went on to ask.

John shrugged again, taking a chance and looking at Randy out of the corner of his eye. “Maybe.”

“Maybe,” Cody repeated. “Well I think you two should stop being pussies about it and just… go for it. Ted did, and he’s _way_ more uptight than you two are,” he reasoned, then turned his head and pressed a kiss to Ted’s cheek.

Ted nodded, agreeing with Cody again. “He is right.”

“Of course you’d say that,” Randy muttered.

“Well, how long have these thoughts been recurring? Probably for years, right?” Cody said before either of them could actually answer. “And you’re not gonna _stop_ having those thoughts until you, well, do it.”

“I can’t just fuck him!” John declared.

“Well then you can wine and dine him, right, Teddy?” he asked, this time kissing at his neck.

Ted started to smile as Cody’s lips and tongue went to work on the sensitive flesh of his neck. “Mmhmm.”

“You have to do that in front of me?” Randy asked. “Jeez, give you a little alcohol and you lose all self control.”

Cody pulled back, though he stayed leaning against Ted. “You’re just jealous is all. I don’t see why you can’t just give it a shot. You guys just admitted you think about doing each other. And have thought about doing each other for years. So… go do each other,” Cody said.

“Don’t you think that’ll be kinda… awkward?” Randy asked, eyes darting to the side to get a glimpse of John.

“Doesn’t have to be.”

“Wait, does that mean you _want_ to?” John asked, turning his head completely to the side to look at Randy.

“Umm, I think the alcohol wants me to?” he answered with a lot less confidence than he normally had.

“Guys,” John began, now turning to look at Ted and Cody, “it’s probably best if you two headed back to your own room. I think Randy and I need to have a little chat.”


End file.
